


Sunday Morning

by lvlss (orphan_account)



Category: Zquad, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Solo Artist Zayn, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I missed you."</i>
</p><p>  <i>"I missed you too. I'll always come back to you. You know that, yeah?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

"Babe," Zayn groaned as he tried to hide his face into his soft pillow to shield himself from his girl and her wandering hands. "So early. Too early."

"It's only eight thirty." She replied in awe of her boyfriends flawless skin decorated with some Australian bird near the top of his back. Zayn playfully tried shifting away from her once her hands trailed down his spine but he couldn't make it very far with her body weight on top of him. 

"You're weird. Why are you so hyper this early?" Zayn sleepily questioned. The girl didn't answer but instead gave the Australian bird tattoo one gentle kiss after another, making Zayns heart flutter. He felt more awake as her kisses travelled down his back, savoring the velvety feel of his skin on her lips.

"Mmm, babygirl. Get up for a second." Zayn chuckled. He carefully readjusted his position in bed as the girl sat up to give him room to lay on his back. His hands attached themselves to her waist as she mounted him. Her eyes lovingly gazed every piece of art she could find on his body before she leaned downward to give him delicate kisses all over his torso, starting with his collarbone. The angel wings, the skulls, the Arabic writing. After she adorned all the chest pieces, her lips instinctively fell the playing card and the quote directly under it.

Zayn smiled as he lazily stroked her messy hair while she became lost in his small frame. She hummed against his tummy, giving him those butterfly kisses that she knows he loves.

"Ah! _____!" Zayn laughed out loud. "That tickles!" He squirmed as she brought her fingertips down to his sides and continued tickling him. "Please stop!" He squealed as he tried to move away from her playful torture. 

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Only cause you asked so nicely." She replied, climbing upward to his face. He softly held her face and kissed her soft but slightly chapped lips, making her hum into his mouth as he intensified their kiss. 

"Been so long since I kissed you like that.." Zayn muttered in awe of his girlfriend. "I've needed you."

"I missed you so much." She whispered, looking into his large hazel eyes. Her hands gracefully stroked his soft beard that he had failed to maintain over the past few weeks. "It's been too long."

"I missed you too. I'll always come back to you. You know that, yeah?" The girl nodded happily as she kissed Zayn on the nose, making him laugh. Her heart stopped once again at the sound of his boyish laugh that she hadn't heard within a few weeks due to his work.

"Why are you staring at me like that, pretty girl?" Zayn asked, wrapping his arms around his girls waist to pull her closer to him, even though they were already close as can be.

"Just cause." She answered, enchanted with the way the yellow particles in his hazel eyes sparkled in the small amount of light shining through the window across the room. She felt his arms tighten around her waist before she draped her arms over his bare shoulders. 

"Why just cause? And why are you so affectionate this morning? Not that I mind it or anything cause I love your affection. Such a sweet girl." Zayn spoke softly into her ear while she kissed around his.

"It's so hard for me to believe that I didn't make you up inside my head." She answered honestly.

Zayn tenderly nudged her cheek with his. "Love me?"

"Yes. You love me?" 

"Just a bit." He joked. She playfully huffed and pulled on Zayns dark hair. "Ow, I was just joking. Love you loads, babygirl. You know that."

"I know." The girl beamed as she looked into his resplendent eyes.

"Do you want something to eat? I could cook you breakfast?" Zayn offered, moving all her hair from her face. She happily nodded and gave him a sweet kiss before tangling her fingers with his, refusing to let him go. Zayn noticed this and grinned, giving her a sweet kiss to the forehead. "Want me to carry you?" 

"Yes please."


End file.
